kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
A Nonstandard BURGSTER?
is the seventeenth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the only appearance of Ex-Aid Burger Action Gamer Level 4. Synopsis A lovable hamburger Bugster named Burgermon appears. Emu transforms into Ex-Aid, but attacking it causes the game disease patient to suffer from stress. What is this? CR accommodates an employee of the Genm Corporation’s development department. A game called Ju Ju Burger is under development with a game virus infection, and Burgermon seems to be separated from the game. Burgermon acts like an adorable child; he doesn’t seem so bad. As expected, Emu will have to deal with what’s in control of his head. Plot Emu has been given a day off of his surgical internship and CR by Poppy because he seemed overworked and Hiiro is too busy with an operation to supervise him. While playing Mighty Action X, a Bugster tries taking his hamburger; he reports it to CR and gives chase to a parking garage, but finds a man with the game illness saying that the Bugster isn't dangerous. Taiga and Nico arrive; Nico and Asuna argue, and Taiga and Emu transform into Snipe and Ex-Aid Shooting and Action Gamers Level 2 as Parado arrives to even the odds, becoming Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50, and the Riders and Bugster fight. Ex-Aid stops Snipe's shooting when he sees that harming the Bugster causes the patient stress, and after admitting he left Mighty Brothers XX at home for his day off, Para-DX loses interest in fighting. The patient gives Ex-Aid a new Gashat to fight with: Ju Ju Burger, which lets him take Ex-Aid Burger Action Gamer Level 4; he uses his new agility to dodge Snipe and get the Bugster away. Nico criticizes Taiga's defeat. Back at CR, they learn their patient is Tsukuru Koboshi, a Genm Corp. employee, and the Bugster is named Burgermon. After Genm's CEO disappeared, Tsukuru made Ju Ju Burger in a bid to save the company, but it developed the Bugster virus and infected him, producing Burgermon; Burgermon, however, was friendly, and Tsukuru used Kuroto's equipment to make the Ju Ju Burger Gashat for CR (he'd been helping make Gashats for 5 years). Emu points out that Burgermon's presence will cause Tsukuru to succumb to the game illness if he gets too stressed; Burgermon sees his risk of harm, but he and Tsukuru are inseparable. Later, Burgermon and Poppy make "Ju Ju burgers" inside her arcade machine as Emu ponders how to treat Tsukuru when defeating the Bugster to cure his illness will cause him to succumb to it. Hiiro finished his operation, but has to be restrained by Emu and Director Kagami from attacking Burgermon (luckily he no longer has his Gashats); Burgermon laments being a villain meant to be defeated. At their hideout, Kuroto and Parado discuss Ju Ju Burger, a game Genm Corp. wanted to develop but had removed from its line-up; Kuroto wants to retrieve it. He is also transferring and "versioning up" the data from Taddle Quest into a new blank knobbed double Gashat. The next morning, Burgermon has disappeared from CR; a message written in ketchup on pickle slices says he is going to make Tsukuru better. In a nearby park, Burgermon is attacking civilians, but in his threats of blood he keeps saying "ketchup" by accident. He is met and attacked by Nico and Level 2 Snipe, but Emu, Poppy, and Tsukuru arrive. Emu becomes Ex-Aid Level 2 to stop Snipe; responding to Tsukuru's pleads, Burgermon says he was evil all along, but Emu says he's only playing the villain to be defeated to cure Tsukuru, and that villains can have roles other than being defeated. Poppy says Burgermon is meant to be made happy, but he attacks, launching hamburger ingredients; Ex-Aid takes Burger Action Gamer Level 4 again, and while Snipe shoots down the flying buns, lettuce, and tomato slices, Ex-Aid hits them with the ketchup and mustard cannons on his arms. Ex-Aid triggers a Ju Ju Critical Strike, but instead of an attack, it assembles the ingredients he'd hit into a "Ju Ju burger" he presents to Burgermon, making him smile and clearing the game. Nico again berates Snipe for his poor gameplay. His game illness cured without destroying the Bugster, Tsukuru and Burgermon have a heartfelt reunion, but it is cut short by the whole group being Stage Selected to a warehouse to meet Kuroto and Parado. They transform to Genm Zombie Gamer Level X and Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 and attack the Riders. Para-DX uses Speeding-Up and Muscular Energy Items to knock down both Ex-Aid and Snipe, using Perfect Critical Combo to knock them out of their transformations, grabbing the loose Ju Ju Burger Gashat. Genm triggers Critical Dead to target Tsukuru and Burgermon, but Burgermon runs into the attack to stop the zombie horde from progressing, taking the full explosion and being destroyed. In a rage, Emu shouts at Genm as his eyes briefly glow red before he collapses; Genm asks if it's Emu's body making him favor Bugsters before he and Para-DX leave. Back at their hideout, Parado questions Kuroto's killing of the Bugster if the Gashat was his only objective. Kuroto cites his role as the "Game Master", claiming Ju Ju Burger as his own but not the Bugster within. All Gashats will help create the world of Kamen Rider Chronicle. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Father: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, Level 4: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2: *Kamen Rider Genm Level X: *Kamen Rider Para-DX: *Burgermon Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Ju Ju Burger **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting **Genm ***Buggle Driver ****Dangerous Zombie **Para-DX ***Gashat Gear Dual ****Perfect Puzzle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 2, Burger Action Gamer Level 4 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 2 **Genm ***Zombie Gamer Level X **Para-DX ***Puzzle Gamer Level 50 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Para-DX ***Speeding-Up, Muscular **Unused ***Iron-Body, Instigate, High-Jump, Shrink, Stretch, Invisible, Confusion, Recover, Giant, Emission, Liquefaction, Separation, Dark Errors *It is unknown how the Stage Select was triggered, as neither Kuroto nor Parado have a Kimewaza Slot Holder on their equipment. However, Kuroto still had his Gamer Driver even though he'd stopped using it often, so he may have used this. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 48, . Starting on February 12, 2017, Zyuohger will be replaced by in the Super Hero Time block. *'Viewership': 4.5% *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Mighty Brothers XX **'Gashats in Brave's possession': None **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z, Dangerous Zombie, Giri Giri Chambara, Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Ju Ju Burger **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual *'Video Game References in this episode:' **When Taiga and Emu try to fight the Burgermon Bugster, Parado appears and says how unfair it is for a two against one battle and suggests a "Two on Two" battle. A 2-on-2 battle is a combat game mechanic often seen in RPGs, most notably the Pokémon franchise. Each opponent has two combatants on the field and can coordinate special combo attacks or target the opposing players two party members one at a time in each turn. **The game Ju Ju Burger most closely resembles in terms of some of the gameplay mechanics is the PC game Burger Shop, as it involves constructing burgers on a conveyer belt. *Bugster is spelled as Burgster in the episode's title. This is a play-on-words with the fact that Emu befriends a [[Burgermon Bugster|'burg'er Bug'ster']]. *Due to Hiiro losing all his Gashats in the previous episode, he cannot and does not transform into Kamen Rider Brave in this episode. *This episode is the first time Emu and Taiga take Level 2 directly when transforming: their Level 2 transformation screens project at the same time as their Level 1 player selection menus do, they select their Rider's profile, and the profile icons and transformation screens pass over them at once. Their Level 1 forms aren't seen during the process. **During the transformation, Taiga says "Tactic No. 2" before saying "Henshin" to refer and transform directly to Level 2. *This is the first time since its debut that Ex-Aid doesn't use the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat. *This is the first time since his debut that Para-DX doesn't assume Fighter Gamer Level 50. *This is the first time since his debut that Genm Zombie Gamer Level X doesn't summon the Gashacon Sparrow for combat. *This episode debuts Ex-Aid s second insert theme, Wish in the dark. *The Game Over sound first heard from the Gashat toy line was heard for the first time in-series, though broken up instead of played in its full form, indicating that the sound was meant for comedic accents. *In a unique comedic twist on the Sponsor spot, the scene with the Burgermon Bugster fleeing Emu continues on screen while the sponsors are shown instead of using a stock shot. *This episode and its hamburger theme are a possible reference to the fact that that 2 days prior to its airing, the show's major sponsor McDonalds had released the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Happy Set Ganbarizing trading cards as the toy prize for boys in the month of Feburary. McDonald's has also indirectly plugged their food products when sponsoring Kamen Rider Fourze, as the Foodroids are coincidentally similar to most of their popular menu items. *When Tsukuru finds Burgermon, he gives him hamburgers from a Burger King-like fast food place called "Excite Burger". The name of the fast food restaurant is a joke reference to the show's opening theme and the episode. *During Kuroto's transformation into Genm, he appears to be imitating a zombie-like growl. It is unknown if this is supposed to be one of the zombie-like mannerisms caused by the usage of the Dangerous Zombie Gashat. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: A Nonstandard BURGSTER?, The Truth Exposed, A Sudden Fantasy!? and Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind!. *Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Vol 5.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 5, DVD 918QGbPrsUL. SL1476 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 2, Blu-ray External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 規格外のBURGSTER? *Toei TV's official episode guide for 規格外のBURGSTER? References Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid episodes Category:New Form Episode